


Our What-If's could fill a TARDIS

by frozennightmare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5oth anniversary, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozennightmare/pseuds/frozennightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little 50th drabble because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our What-If's could fill a TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> systematically posting all the ficlets on my blog, starting with this one.

“What do you think he looks like?” Rose says, running one hand along the edge of the darkened center console.

“Hmm?” The Doctor stops his work and looks up. She’s nearly ready to go, their TARDIS. He just hopes her first run isn’t also her last.

“You know, the other you.”

“What makes you think he’s regenerated?”

“I don’t know, an inability to stay out of trouble. You said it’ll have been a while when we land, couple decades or so.”

“I said about a decade, and it could be anything. He could be incredibly old, sixteen, every shade in the universe….although probably not ginger, knowing my luck. Hell, he might be a she now.”

“Can Time Lords do that?”

“It’s happened. Although somehow I don’t see it happening to me. But you never know.”

Rose laughs. “Do you think he’s dragging someone else around with him?”

“I hope so.” the Doctor says a little quietly. “One of the worst things I could possibly be is alone.”

“Well, you’re lucky you’ve got me then, I’m not going anywhere!”

“Of course you’re not, you.” He leans over to kiss her.

“But seriously, there could be a whole new bunch of companions we haven’t met yet.”

“Rose, our ‘what-ifs’ could fill a TARDIS.”

“Well, if he has regenerated,” she says, “I just hope he realized he didn’t have to die alone.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’ve-he’s got such a huge family, and the problem is he doesn’t realize it. He thinks that once they leave they want nothin’ to do with him, but that’s not even close. If he asked Martha or Jack or Mickey to come along for just one trip so he wouldn’t go mad from being alone, they’d do it in heartbeat.”

“Why?”

“Why?” she splutters. “Because they’re family, and that’s what family does for each other.”

“Rose, you’re preaching to the wrong Doctor.”

“I know, I know.” she says tiredly. “Let’s just get this thing up and running, ok?”

“Love ya.”

“Love you too.” Even now, after all this time, it’s still a small miracle to hear him say it.

A small, wonderful miracle.


End file.
